I've Been Watching You
by rexlover180
Summary: America has always looked up to England. He's always strived to be a big, strong, smart country just like him. Throughout the years, he's always tried to be just like him. "Ain't that cool?"


**1725**

"Ah, bloody hell!"

America smiled happily to himself. He'd been looking for an excuse to talk just like England, and now that his food and spilled onto his lap, it was the perfect time.

"Excuse me?" England looked like he'd nearly choked on his own food at the other end of the small table.

"My food was being a tosser," America said proudly.

"Where did you learn to talk that way?" England demanded, giving him a very concerned look. America's smile fell. Maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as he thought it would be.

"I-I've been watching you, England," America muttered, looking at England hopefully. "Ain't that cool? I wanted to be just like you and talk like you, too."

"America," England grew a small smile and America lit up. So he did do it right! "I believe the word is 'isn't', lad."

"Right," America nodded, trying to commit it to memory.

"However, you shouldn't use words like that," England sighed and America nodded. "Neither should I, apparently. How about you try to be like me in other ways?"

"Yeah!" America nodded happily. "I'm gonna grow up to be big and strong, just like you, alright?"

"I hope you do," England smiled.

**1753**

America stared down helplessly at the food in front of him. He tried to make it just like England, but it wasn't black or burnt or anything. He failed again… He let out a frustrated groan and face-planted onto the table.

"What is going on in here?" England asked, coming into the room. "Where you cooking?"

"No!" America sat up quickly, trying to hide the food.

"I can see it, lad," England chuckled and sat down at the table. "What did you make?"

"I tried to make that fish and spuds thing you always make for me," America sighed, uncovering the dish. "But no matter how hard I try, it doesn't turn out right."

"That looks amazing, America," England marveled and America smiled.

"Really?" America asked hopefully as England slid the dish over and took a bite.

"This is lovely," England blinked. "How did you know how to make this?"

"I-I've been watching you, ain't that cool?" America smiled. "But, it doesn't look anything like what you make."

"We've been over this," England sighed. "It's 'isn't'."

"Right, sorry," America nodded.

"You made this just by watching me make it?" England asked.

"Yeah," America stated. "I wanted to be just like you and cook just like you, too. You're so awesome, I just can't copy you perfectly."

"You are doing just fine," England smiled and leaned over to ruffle his hair. "I'm sure you'll be a great country someday."

"Just like you, right?" America asked happily.

"Probably better," England laughed.

**1781 (Battle of Yorktown, British Defeat)**

America shut the door to his house tightly and gasped for air between his tears. He leaned against the door heavily, his heart aching. He was done. He was independent. When he'd left England, he seemed torn apart and just thinking about it made America cry even harder.

He didn't want to hurt England like that. He never did. But it was the only way.

"I've been watching you," America muttered, smiling slightly. "Ain't that cool? I wanna be just like you…" He started crying again.

He wanted to make England proud, be just like him, but he couldn't do that just as a colony. He had to do this. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much he wanted to run back onto that battlefield and hug England and tell him he didn't mean it. No matter how much he wanted to see England smile and tell him how big and strong he was getting.

He had to do things on his own now and become a country England will be proud of.

**1916 (World War I, Trenches)**

America gripped onto his gun for dear life, shaking as he and several other men were in the trench, saying their last words. Making their last prayers. Sending wishes to their loved ones.

America had been in a war before, but nothing like this. This made him have nightmares where he would wake up screaming. He missed the days when England was around to hug and soothe him when he was scared. But he was a big country now and he had to take care of himself.

"I've been watching you," America stated, looking up at the sky. "Ain't that cool? I wanna be just like you." Some shots were fired and he winced. England was out somewhere in his same position, about to go into no man's land and get shot with the rest. But they wouldn't die. They would just wake up and have to do it again. And again.

But England was strong. He'd been in wars and fierce battles before, and he came back, not seeming scared at all. America had to be just like him. He had to be a hero, a strong country. Just like England.

He tried to think of calming thoughts before he would run out there. When he tried to curse just like England. When he cooked for him. All the times they shared when he was just a kid. A colony that was happily England's brother. He slightly wished he could go back to that time, but he had to make England proud. He was sure he would.

They were given the signal to run and he ran right into no man's land with all of his other soldiers.

**1941 (London Blitz)**

Everything shook around them and England let out a whimper. He was crying and America couldn't blame him. If anything like this had happened to America, he wouldn't be able to control himself as well as England was.

They were in a bunker and America was hugging England, holding him close. More bombs hit around them and England coughed up blood, but America didn't let him go.

"It's okay," America muttered, rubbing his back. "You're going to be okay."

It was just like when America had nightmares or he was scared of ghosts. England was always right there to give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright. To tell him it would pass and he would be just fine.

"Why are you even here?" England muttered when there was a small reprieve from the bombs. He was clutching to America like his life depended on it, standing his shirt with tears and blood. More bombs dropped and he clung even tighter, coughing up more blood.

"I've been watching you," America hummed, never stopping in trying to comfort him by rubbing his back. "Ain't that cool? I'm just like you when I needed help."

"Haven't I told you before that it's 'isn't'?" England sniffled.

"Guess I never learn," America smiled.

"I was right," England mumbled. "You are becoming a good country."

"It's only because of you," America rested his chin lightly on England's head.

England cried out in pain and clung onto America tighter. More blood came out and America rubbed at his back.

"You're going to be okay," America assured him. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you. Always."

"Thank you," England mumbled.

**2013**

The meeting was chaotic, as usual. People were arguing and nothing was going to get done like usual. America let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. For once, he wasn't in the arguments, and so he could take a look at it all. It seemed like England wasn't in it, either. He was leaning back in his chair as well, but he was also rubbing at his head, like he had a headache.

America let out a sigh and quickly stood up from his seat. Germany was busy with the Italys, so America would have to take matters into his own hands.

"HEY!" he yelled out and the room actually quieted down. "Don't we have a meeting we should be getting to?"

"Right, everyone sit down and let's get started," Germany straightened himself out and the meeting actually started. America happily sat down and England gave him a surprised look.

Eventually, when a break was called, America stood up to stretch. He always hated having to sit still for so long; it drove him crazy.

"I had no idea you had that in you, lad," England said, walking up to him.

"Ah, I just thought, since you had a headache, you'd want people to shut the hell up," America shrugged.

"You knew I had a headache?" England raised an eyebrow.

"You don't exactly hide it when you have one," America said.

"Well, thank you," England nodded to him.

"No problem," America nodded.

"I don't think I've seen you be that serious in a long time," England smirked.

"Yeah, well, I learn from the best," America smiled.

"Yes, yes, you've been watching me," England smiled. "Ain't that cool?"

"Oh, it totally is," America laughed.

"I was right all those years ago," England sighed. "You have turned into a rather good country on your own."

"It's only because I've had you to look up to," America nudged him with his elbow.

"Happy Independence Day, lad," England smiled.

**So this is something I came up with in a couple hours and wrote during a car ride. This was inspired by the song "I've Been Watching You" by Rodney Atkins. I just think it's so adorable and reminds me of little America and England. And, since it's America's birthday, I wanted to do something special. I originally didn't want to post something today, since I didn't do anything for Canada, but I can't resist now.**

**Also, this is all brotherly love, no USUK intended, if it seems like it. All meant for a happy birthday to America, since I think I'm required by law here to say it at least once somehow. It's something America would do.**

**Please review! I would love to know what you think of my short, little, drabbles.**

**And I do not and never will own Hetalia.**


End file.
